Nicktoons vs The Ultimate Syndacate
by lja136
Summary: When the worst of the multiverse joins together, with some new help, Amaya has to gather the largest Nicktoon gathering in Nick history. Avatar, DP, Spongebob, Jimmy Neutron, FOP, Three Delivery, and MLaaTR. Spoiler alert.
1. Intro

Finaly, a new story! This is just the intro, so it's super short.

The story takes place after Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, Fairly Odd Baby, and after the finales of Danny Phantom and Avatar.

I do not own any of the characters seen or mentioned in the story, except for Amaya.

* * *

"Finally, I'm free!" The ghost exclaimed as he flew from a broken thermos. "Now to get revenge on Fenton." He floated over to a porthole on the wall. Through the window, he watched as Danny demonstrated new ice powers on various ghosts, such as Undergrowth and a hydra.

"On second thought, he has powers now that I never had in my timeline. I'll need some help or he might defeat me again. He said to himself as he scanned over the many other portholes. One in particular caught his eye. "That gives me an idea…" he grabbed a time medallion from a nearby rack and phased it into himself. He flew through the porthole, giving a short, evil laugh.

* * *

A lone girl sat in a large room, long, dark hair ever so slightly touching the floor. Placed around her was a series of candles of many different sizes and colors. The only light source in the room was the candlelight. Many of the candles formed a large circle directly in front of her.

Her icy blue eyes scanned the setup around her. One mistake and she would have to start again from nothing. When she was satisfied that there was no mistake in the placement of the candles, she sat meditating. After a couple breaths, she chanted a summoning spell of her own creation.

"_Skilled in martial arts, their power comes in three_

_Smarts, skill, and speed; a fierce delivery,_"

She chanted the spell a voice as icy as her eyes. She repeated the incantation until inside the summoning circle stood 3 teens-two boys and one girl.

"Hello. My name is Amaya. Do you, by any chance, know of a guy by the name Kong Li?"


	2. Chapter 1

"Spongebob

"Spongebob! Jimmy! Timmy! What are you guys doing here?" the ghost boy asked a group of three.

"Amaya summoned us here," Jimmy explained. "Although, I don't know how, since I didn't notice any inter-dimensional wormholes."

Three fairies appeared floating by Timmy. "Maybe she has fai-" the green haired one started to say before a ribbon appeared over his face.

"Shush, Cosmo," the pink-haired fairy – Wanda – interrupted.

"Hey, Timmy," Jimmy started, looking at the fairies. "Didn't you have two programs before?"

"Yeah; I just thought the baby one was so cute. By the way, his name's Poof," Timmy replied.

When Poof heard his name, he replied with an aerial back flip, shaking his rattle and cooing, "Poof, poof!"

This was greeted with a collective "Aww" from the group.

Danny glanced around the bare room, looking at the other people talking in their own groups. "I recognize a few of the people here. Well, actually, the only people here I recognize are the ones from our four universes," he said, pointing at another of the groups, consisting of Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Sandy and Patrick.

"Hey, wasn't that bald kid one of the master models that Calamitous had?" Spongebob asked, pointing at Aang.

"I think so," Jimmy agreed.

Amaya walked into the room with a robot girl and a redhead girl following her.

Cosmo waved his wand, making the ribbon disappear. "I think I recognize that robot girl…" He trailed off, thinking.

"You idiot! That's X-J9, remember, Cosmo? She helped us when we were at the EvilToyCo." Wanda pointed out.

"No, no, that's not it," Cosmo said waving his hand at Wanda, distracted by his own thoughts. All of a sudden, his thoughtful look turned into an ecstatic one and he pointed a finger to the sky. "I got it!" He exclaimed. "Her name is Jenny!"

Wanda shook her head in frustration.

"Poof?" Poof questioned.

"Listen up, everyone!" a soft, yet loud voice called throughout the room. Everyone turned to where the call sounded from, which was Amaya, sitting on a white pillar that stretched about as high as any of them stood. Once the talking quieted down, Amaya spoke again. "Please, take a seat." She waved her had in front of her in an arc. A semi-circle of the floor rose up in a way that it formed bleachers large enough for everyone to sit on them.

While everyone sat down, Amaya looked down to gather her words. Once everyone settled, she looked over the group.

"As you now know, my name is Amaya," she started. "I am the lead witch at Rain House in Living Circle and I have summoned you here to take part in a task I believe you to be familiar with. But, I may not be the best person do describe the situation." Amaya looked to the wall on the right where a door opened up in a seemingly solid wall. A middle-aged man came through the door.

The one feature that everyone noticed right away was that in place of legs, he had a ghostly tail. Other than that, his face and tail glowed blue and he had a scar over one of his red eyes. He wore a purple, hooded cape and a lighter purple shirt under it. In his chest, there seemed to be a grandfather clock. He carried a type of staff with him.

"Hello, my name is Clockwork," he said in a wise and timeless voice. Right before everyone's eyes, the man turned into an old, frail-looking man. "I understand that a few of you, namely Danny Fenton, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, and Spongebob Squarepants, had faced off against The Evil Syndicate. Well, I'm afraid to say that the Syndicate has been reborn with some new members. Professor Finbarr Calamitous, Denzel Crocker, and Sheldon J. Plankton are still part of 'The Ultimate Syndicate' as they're calling it now. The new members include Kong Li, the Fright Knight, Ozai, Anti-Cosmo, Head Pixie, and Vexus. Their new leader was my own prisoner, who I'm sorry to say has escaped, Dark Dan Phantom." Throughout his speech, Clockwork randomly switched between a young child, a middle-aged man, and an old man.

When Danny heard the name "Dark Dan Phantom" he had a look of disbelief and fear.

"Now we have to combine our skills of magic, science, gadgetry, martial arts, and strength, along with a few unique abilities and knowledge of the foes to defeat them, much as the original team did during the rise of the Evil Syndicate," Amaya finished. She turned to Clockwork. "You have done what you can. You can go back to keeping the timeline in check."

Clockwork, currently in his young form, nodded and flew over to the door that he entered from. As he passed through the door, he morphed back into an adult and the door closed, becoming part of the wall once again.

Turning back to the groups of Nicktoons, she waved her hand in front of her in a similar manner to before and the bleachers returned to being a level floor.

"Unfortunately, I drained most of my power in summoning you here, and it'll take a few minutes for me to gather enough power to make a teleportation spell, so please take advantage of this time to get to know each other and give information about the foes we have to face," Amaya told the group as the pillar she sat on slowly lowered and merged to the floor. Amaya walked to one corner of the room and started to meditate.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz walked back over to Jimmy, Timmy, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy. Danny, Tucker and Jazz all looked scared. Sam just seemed confident, like usual.

"Why do you look so scared?" Jimmy asked the group.

"And do you know this Dark Dan Phantom? His name is so similar to yours," Timmy added.

"Yes, I know Dan Phantom. He is by far the worst foe I've ever had to face," Danny started.

"Even worse than Plasmius?" Spongebob questioned.

"Twice as bad as Plasmius a least. He's even worse than the Ghost King was, and Danny and Vlad were forced into fighting on the same side against him!" Tucker answered.

"Well, he can't be worse than Ozai," a boy with a burn scar over his left eye said from right by the group. After seeing the surprised looks on everyone's faces, the boy added, "Sorry, my name is Zuko. Ozai is the most heartless and corrupt person I know."

"Dan Phantom is, in a way, like Plasmius. He has my powers, plus an added ten years of experience."

"But you forget, you have powers now that Dan never had in his timeline!" Sam protested. "He'll be caught off guard when you use some of that freezing power."

"True, but he also has powers that Danny still hasn't developed-" Jazz argued before she was cut off by Jimmy.

"Wait, 'in his timeline'? What so you mean by that, exactly?" Jimmy asked.

"Dan is an older version of Danny from another timeline," Jazz answered.

"But he's full ghost. My ghost half merged with Vlad's to create an evil, warped version of me," Danny added.

"I admit, an older version of yourself is worse than your own dad." Zuko said with a sigh.

"Ozai is your own father?!" Spongebob asked in disbelief.

"Sadly, yes."

"But, I told you, I took Ozai's bending away," the bald kid chimed in. "He shouldn't be much of a threat now." He looked over to a girl in a blue dress who raised her eyebrow at him. He turned back to the large group. "Sorry, my name is Aang," he quickly said, putting his fists together and bowing.

"I think you should explain to them what bending is; they're not from our world," a small girl in green said. She stood, clinging on to another guy's arm.

"Bending an element basically just means controlling an element. Zuko is a firebender; Katara is a waterbender, and Toph is an earthbender. I can control all four elements, but I prefer airbending," Aang explained. As he mentioned the three benders, he gestured to Zuko, the girl in blue – Katara- and the girl in green – Toph – in turn.

"Uh, is she ok?" Jazz asked pointing at Toph.

"I'm fine," she replied a little harshly.

"She's just blind. Normally, she uses earth to see, but since the floor isn't earth, she clings to Sokka so she won't run into anyone," Katara explained in a softer voice.

"I think I'm going to visit with X-J9," Jimmy said. "She fascinates me and I didn't have much time at the EvilToyCo. to study her."

"Jimmy likes Jenny!" Timmy taunted.

"No, I don't! She's just more advanced than any robot I've seen and I want to get some ideas," Jimmy retorted.

"Riiigght," Timmy replied sarcastically, causing the whole group to laugh.

Jimmy just rolled his eyes and walked over to Jenny and Sandy.

"Wow, you are a teenager, and a robot! The only robot I made with any personality was a nutcracker that didn't even work," Sandy said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? I make robots with personality all the time, like Goddard," Upon hearing his name, Goddard walked over from his spot in the corner and barked.

Sandy reminded Jimmy of Cindy. She's smart, she does karate, and her voice even sounds like Cindy's. And because Sandy is like Cindy, Jimmy feels the need to best her like he does with Cindy.

"Aww, what a cute little doggie," Jenny said, kneeling down to pet Goddard.

"Woa! Awesome robots!" a kid with dark hair with a blond streak said. Behind him stood another boy and a girl who looked like siblings.

"Tobey, weren't you listening? Those robots are not much different than an actual girl and dog. You can hurt Jenny's feelings if you're not careful," the girl scolded him

"Don't worry too much about it; I get that all the time," Jenny replied. "Anyways, my name is Jenny. I take it you're Tobey," she said, nodding at the boy with the large blond streak in his hair. "So, what are your names?"

This time it was the boy who talked. "I'm Sid and this is my sister, Sue."

"Amaya suggested we exchange info on our enemies, so why don't we?" Jenny suggested.

"I'll start!" Tobey exclaimed. "Kong Li himself is nothing to be scared of. He's just an old man with a big brain."

"You're forgetting that he has magic," Sid added.

"Which he doesn't use very often. Besides, all's he can do with his magic is make a force-field around someone or make them levitate. He prefers to use magic recipes," Tobey retorted. "So if you see a golden piece of paper with a Chinese recipe on it, tell us."

Next, Sandy started to speak. "I don't know much about Plankton other than he's tiny and smart."

"Wait, how tiny is he? Like midget-tiny?" Sue asked Sandy.

Jimmy answered for her. "He's about as big as a jelly bean, but his smarts compensate for his size. Although, he's still not as smart as me."

"Vexus is a robot like myself, able to think for herself and not much different than a person. Her biggest trick is that she can disguise herself as pretty much any type of person, so be very cautious around other robots. I can usually tell if a robot is actually Vexus in disguise," Jenny explained. "She can also pop out of nowhere and disappear due to a power she has where she claws a hole in thin air and escapes to Cluster Prime."

"I know a couple of the enemies," Jimmy started. "Sandy already mentioned Plankton, but he's nothing compared to some of the other foes. Calamitous is just as smart as Plankton, but he's a little taller than me." Jimmy half expected Sandy to make a smart remark about his size like Cindy does, but Sandy stayed quiet. "Mr. Crocker is nothing to worry about. If you mention anything that has to do with fairies, he's so distracted by it, he won't notice anything. Sometimes he even spazzes out of the room. Anti-Cosmo is a problem, though. He's smart, and he can alter reality, even though he's just a hologram gone bad. For a reason I can't explain though, he can be trapped by a butterfly net.

"I was told a bit about Dark Dan and Ozai, but just that Dark Dan is from an alternate future and that he has Danny's powers with an added ten years of experience. All's I know about Ozai is that he's Zuko's father and he used to have a power called 'bending' but it was taken away from him," When Jimmy mentioned one of the other heroes, he'd point to who he was talking about.

"Everyone, gather," Amaya now stood where she had once been meditating. "I have restored enough power to take us to one of your universes. First up is Bikini Bottom. Timmy, got any wishes?"

"I wish that we could all breathe underwater!" At that, Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and Poof shook his rattle. A blue cloud covered the area for a second as the wish took effect.

"Hey, what about me? If I step into the water, I'll short-circuit," Jenny pointed out.

"Coincidentally, I was working on a waterproof solution that should work on robots. When Amaya transported Goddard and me, I took the solution with me," Jimmy reached into his back pocket and took out a tube of clear liquid. "One drop of this and you should be good until after we defeat Plankton, with some time to spare." Jimmy placed a drop of the liquid on both Jenny and Goddard.

"Alright, let's head to Bikini Bottom. Spongebob, lead the way!" Amaya said, turning to the sponge.

"Oh, boy!" he said, diving into the porthole. The rest of the Nicktoons followed close behind with Amaya taking the rear, closing the porthole behind her.


	3. Chapter 2

After a bit of debatingwith myself, I've decided to include a bit of shipping in this story. This chapter in particular has some Danny/Sam shipping.

* * *

"Jellyfishing!" Spongebob and Patrick exclaimed, pulling Jellyfish nets out of nowhere. The group ended up in the middle of Jellyfish Fields, and the two friends jumped at the chance to play.

"Hey, you guys! This is no time to jellyfish," Sandy interrupted, quickly catching up to the two, who had run off after a jellyfish.

"Yeah, we have to find Plankton as quickly as possible," Jimmy added.

"You know him the best, where would Plankton likely be?" Amaya asked.

Spongebob thought for a second before he said, "The Chum Bucket!"

"This seems oddly familiar." Bikini Bottom, now re-named "Planktopolis", was being re-constructed by the various citizens. There were patches here and there of what seemed to be grass.

"Are they being overshadowed or something?" Jazz asked.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go," Danny replied, leading the way towards the giant Plankton statue that marks "Planktopolis". He kept an eye out for any sign of ghosts.

When the group neared the city and saw what was controlling the citizens, they stopped in their tracks.

Tobey, Timmy, Tucker, and Danny burst into laughter at the first sight of the "Bucketheads". Soon, most of the group was at least giggling.

"Yep, very familiar," Spongebob commented. "Alright, where's that guitar…"

"Wait, Spongebob," Patrick started. "Why do they have a green glow?"

"Ghost energy?" Jimmy asked, turning to Danny, who had just got over his laughing fit.

"Most likely," he replied, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"All the more reason to stop laughing and destroy Plankton. Let's go!" Amaya practically yelled at the Nicktoons that were still laughing. She, herself, was one of the couple that didn't start laughing at the "bucketheads."

Now, the group had calmed down and collected themselves after the laughing fit. They moved ahead, closer to the city.

"Wait, that grass is moving!" Sue pointed out. "Is that familiar, too?"

"Vaguely. I think Squidward mentioned an army of Plankton's family members that Mr. Krabs thought was grass at first," Spongebob replied.

One of the groups of Plankton's family started towards the heroes.

"T-t-they're tickling m-me!" Tobey managed to say between laughs. A swarm of Planktons had managed to climb up on Tobey, tickling him in the process.

"Here, let me," Danny offered. He floated over to Tobey and managed to grab a hold of his shoulders, despite his squirming around. Danny turned himself intangible, spreading his energy to Tobey.

"Woa, awesome!" Tobey exclaimed, looking down at his semi-transparent body. All at once, the plankton fell off his body and landed on each other. Danny lifted Tobey up out of the pile and set him down a little ways away, next to Sid.

"I never knew you were so ticklish," Sid commented, smirking.

"Whatever you're thinking, please wait until we defeat Dark Dan," Sue pleaded.

"Incoming plankton!" Timmy warned the others. "I wish I had a magic blaster!" Wanda raised an eyebrow at Timmy, foreseeing the problems with the current wish. Timmy sighed. "That works underwater."

"One more thing, Timmy," Wanda said, grabbing on to Cosmo's and Poof's wand and rattle to stop them from granting the wish just yet. "Haven't you learned? A wish could be used against you if one of the Ultimate Syndicate gets a hold of it."

By now, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof had nearly forgotten about the army of Plankton's family that was after them a few moments ago. The family members were so small, however, that the rest of the group had no problem fending them off. When someone became covered with Plankton's family members, Danny just turned them intangible.

Finally, Timmy figured out the perfect wish. "I wish I had a magic blaster that works underwater and that will only hurt who I want it to hurt!" Now, the trio of fairies happily granted his wish. "Alright! Let's test it out!" Timmy shot his blaster in the general direction of the fight. It shot a star, which headed straight for Jenny. At the last second, it altered path, passed through Jazz, and hit a group of Plankton who were trying to form themselves as a sword.

Satisfied at his blaster, Timmy threw himself into the fight. Eventually, the group of Plankton retreated back to the center of the city. Everyone either sighed in relief or tried to catch their breath. Even though the Plankton never did more than tickle whoever they were able to get a hold of, there were so many it took a lot to fight them off. There was still a few rather large ice blocks where Danny, Aang, and Katara had frozen some Plankton.

"Why'd they just leave?" Toph asked. "Did I miss anything?"

"No; I didn't notice any logical reason for them to run when they did," Jazz commented, thinking. "Zuko, did you see anything?"

Zuko walked over to the rest of the group. He had forced himself to keep out of the way, as his firebending didn't work underwater and his dual swords were hanging on the wall in his room in the palace.

"No, but I wish I wasn't so helpless here! The most I can do underwater is get my hands warm" Zuko complained, the water around him started to boil.

"Hey, Timmy, could you have your helpers poof up Zuko's dual swords?" Sokka half-heartedly asked, not really believing that the fairies could poof something from one dimension to another.

Timmy nodded at Cosmo, Wanda, and poof. A multi-colored cloud appeared by Zuko's hands. When the cloud dissipated, Zuko was holding his swords.

"Anyone else have trouble fighting underwater?" Amaya asked. She wanted to take care of any problems now, before they had to face Plankton himself.

"It's a little difficult to bend here, but I think we've gotten the hang of it," Aang commented. He looked over at Katara and Toph, who nodded.

"My boomerang won't work!" Sokka complained. "Every time I try to throw it, it curves off in a weird direction and won't come back."

"Let me see it," Amaya ordered. Sokka handed over his boomerang.

"Hey, I thought that you lost your boomerang when you were on the airship," Zuko pointed out.

"I did; while you and Aang were 'spreading peace' my Dad and I made a new boomerang for me. I was going to get a new space sword, too, but I never got a chance to see Piandao again," Sokka explained.

"Here, now try," Amaya handed back Sokka's boomerang. It had turned a darker navy blue with lighter runes on it. Sokka threw it and it flew as if through air. As Sokka caught it, he jumped up in celebration.

"Could you do the same to my swords? The water is making it difficult to wield them, too," he motioned towards a large piece of coral that was unevenly cut. He had tested his swords while Sokka was playing with his boomerang.

"Sure," Amaya replied. When Zuko got his swords back they were the same colors as Sokka's boomerang, with similar runes. He tested out his swords, which cut through the water like it was air.

"Woa, what is that?" Jimmy asked. "I've never heard of a material that overcomes water resistance!"

"Later, we need to find Plankton before he causes more trouble." Amaya was getting impatient. She wanted the Syndicate defeated as quickly as possible.

"Good thing she's not a firebender, otherwise we'd all be in boiling water," Misty joked quietly to Sam and Tucker. Tucker managed to stifle his laughing, but just barely. Sam just rolled her eyes.

Just a little more walking and they were swarmed by more of Plankton's family.

"This is taking too long!" Sam called out.

"Timmy! This is a good time for another wish," Danny called out, not wanting to go around rescuing everyone from the plankton anymore.

"I wish we were at the Chum Bucket!" Timmy quickly called out. One wave of the wands and rattle and the group stood outside the Chum Bucket.

"This is it. Ready, guys?" Sandy asked Spongebob and Patrick.

"I'm ready!" the two exclaimed together.

Sandy, Spongebob, and Patrick led the way into the Chum Bucket.

"I'm not going in," Amaya said. "I don't have enough energy to fight, plus we need a way out once Plankton is defeated."

"But Plankton's family is still out here," Tucker stopped and turned around to face Amaya as everyone else disappeared into the restaurant. "You'll be swarmed in no time!"

"I have enough energy for a barrier, and I can meditate long enough to get the energy back from creating it and keeping it up. Go help your friends."

"Alright." Tucker pulled and pushed on the door, but it was locked tight. "I can't."

Planktons army, family and bucketheads alike, were already starting to gather.

"Get over here!" Amaya called to Tucker, who was frozen in fear. He shook himself and dove behind Amaya, who put up a glowing blue barrier.

***

As soon as the group piled inside the Chum Bucket, the door behind them closed. Everyone turned to see who or what closed the door, but they couldn't see anyone. They looked around the restaurant, but the only signs that there was any life in here at some point were a rat skeleton and numerous cobwebs.

"Hey, down here!" Plankton yelled from where he stood by the door.

"What a big voice from such a little guy," Sokka teased.

"Look who's talking," Toph said, smirking. "You're the one with the biggest voice here." She grinned, pleased at herself. She always enjoyed poking fun at Sokka.

"Ignoring that," Sokka turned back to Plankton. "So, what? No weapons, no powers, I could just step on you and we can be on our way." Sokka raised his foot to do just as he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Plankton didn't seem at all scared. "Oh, Karen!" he called. Sokka stopped preparing to stomp on the annoyance to see what he was planning, and who Karen was. "Spongebob, you remember my computer wife, Karen, don't you?"

Spongebob thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Well, she's been working on a few upgrades, for this!" Plankton pointed to the door to the kitchen, where a robot stood. The robot was about as tall as Jenny, but at least twice as big. It looked like a very muscular, robotic guy. On its belt, there was a "P" symbol.

"How'd you get Skulker's battle suit?" Danny asked.

"Dan gave it to me. He told me that the controls are my size." Plankton jumped onto the shoulder of the robot. "Now it's time to test it out!" He lifted the head of the robot and jumped in where the controls are.

Everyone got ready to fight, except Danny.

"Danny, you know how dangerous Skulker's weapons are, especially to you. You should at least pretend to be ready for battle," Jazz warned.

"Just wait," Danny barely managed to get his two words out before Plankton could be heard from inside the mass of metal and ghost energy.

"Hey, what gives? I'm too small for this!" Plankton emerged from the head of the robot.

"Skulker's true form is actually a lot bigger than Plankton," Danny explained.

"Still, we could've just gotten Tucker… wait, where is Tucker?" Sam asked, looking around.

"He probably stayed with Amaya to protect her and to flirt," Danny suggested.

"Karen, plan B" Plankton called back to the door. A mechanical tentacle came out the door and latched itself on the back of the battle suit. The suit came to life, with Plankton still sitting on its shoulder.

"Misty, now's a good chance to do some mind reading," Jenny suggested. The redhead nodded and morphed into mist. She flew over to the mech suit and phased into it.

"There's no mind in here, and the only mind I can find doesn't know of a weakness," the fox-shaped mist exited the suit. "I got nothing."

"Tucker was able to hack into it before," Sam pointed out.

"I might be able to hack into it, but it'll take a bit of time," Jimmy chimed in. "Goddard, here boy." The robotic dog obediently came running to one end of the room.

"Come on, guys, we need to buy some time," Sue stated, running towards the robot.

"Sam, you tell Jimmy anything that might be useful; you know about as much about Skulker as I do," Danny told Sam.

"You sure you're not just trying to keep me out of the battle?" Sam asked. She knew his tricks.

"If this robot is as strong as the real Skulker, I know I wouldn't have to worry about you," Danny replied, giving Sam a peck on the cheek.

"Would you two lovebirds stop flirting and help us stall Plankton?" Timmy called from the edge of the group. He fired his blaster into the fray, all of them hitting their target, only slightly denting the metal.

Sue, Sid, Tobey, and Sandy attacked in a whirlwind of martial arts. The various kicks and blows would have been very effective against a human opponent, but they left less of a mark on the metal than the stars.

Spongebob used himself as a human, or rather sponge, shield. Being boneless, the punches of the mech suit didn't hurt, and the ectoplasmic goo was just soaked up.

Jenny brought out her "Shiva Swords" and started to slice at the robot, but they were blocked by a glowing green blade.

Katara and Aang struggled to control the water well enough to make an effective water whip, while Toph hurled whatever dirt or rock she could find. Zuko and Sokka tried to do some damage with their improved weapons.

The robot swung an arm at the martial arts experts and managed to throw Sue halfway across the room.

"Sue!" Sid and Tobey called out. They rushed to where Sue lay, trying to get her to sit up.

"I'm fine, go back and help the others," she insisted.

"I don't think it'll make much of a difference. We were barely making a dent in the metal," Sid pointed out. "That robot isn't as weakly built as the ones Eugene drew.

"I'm done!" Jimmy exclaimed as he stood up. Sure enough, the robot flew off, nearly taking Plankton with him. "Thanks, Sam. I programmed it to do whatever was last programmed into the PDA. Something to do with a gorilla."

"Katara, I think we'll need some healing," Aang called from where he was sitting by Sue, Sid, and Tobey.

Katara quickly made her way over to the group, careful to step over the tables broken from the fight.

She gathered some of the water around her which started to glow at her hands, much to the amazement of Sid and Tobey.

"Can you heal her?"Sokka asked, looking over his sister's shoulder as she put her hands above Sue's stomach. "It seems kinda like what happened… before."

If they had not been underwater, Katara's eyes would've been watering from the memory. "It's not quite as bad. I can heal it," she re-assured everyone. One second later, the glow faded, as did Sue's pain.

"We should get Amaya to head to the next universe," Timmy suggested. With a couple expert kicks from the Chinatown Trio, the door flew off its hinges and halfway to the Krusty Krab.

"We forgot about the other citizens!" Sandy pointed out.

"Here's the guitar I was looking for!" Spongebob exclaimed, pulling an electric guitar out from behind him.

"Heh, with the ghost energy that the Fright Knight provided for me, mere rock and roll won't break the mind control devices anymore," Plankton pointed out. He had been standing by the doorframe. Jazz absently stepped on Plankton as if she were killing a spider. A faint "Ouch" could be heard.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish the buckets were gone!" Timmy heroicly proclaimed. The three fairies waved their wands and rattles, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, Timmy, but for some reason, our magic has no effect on the ghost energy," Wanda stated.

"Hey, what if Spongebob sang a ghostly song to affect the ghostly energy?" Cosmo suggested.

"It's worth a try. Danny, did any of the ghosts you fought sing?" Jimmy chimed in.

"There was one," Danny commented. He and Sam looked at each other and nodded, sharing a thought. Danny whispered the lyrics and the tune to Spongebob, who looked determined to sing to free the citizens.

Spongebob rose up into the air with the first couple chords, then he sang.

_Woa, Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains._

_Woa Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!_

The buckets disintegrated and fell off the heads of the citizens. Soon everyone was free and cheering for Spongebob.

"I see you brought Plankton and his army down," Tucker said, re-joining the group with Amaya. "But why was Spongebob singing Ember's song?"

"I'll explain later," Danny replied. "Where are we going next?" he asked Amaya.

"Next stop, Retroville!" Amaya said, creating another porthole. "Go ahead, Jimmy, lead the way!"

"Come on, Goddard," Jimmy called out before both he and his dog led the way into Retroville.

The rest of the group followed close behind, a bit slower than before. They were still a bit tired from all the fighting. Amaya once again took up the rear, making sure to close the porthole behind them.

* * *

I counted about 15 references to specific episodes (or in one case, movie) of the various shows. I'm going to hold a bit of a contest. Whoever can name the most references, including the episode they came from, can help me write the next chapter of this story. I am NOT adding any more characters into the group; it's difficult with who I have. You get an extra point if you can name where I got the idea of the material that Amaya coats Sokka's boomerang and Zuko's swords in. Hint: it's not on Nick.


End file.
